Feliz cumpleaños Chile!
by Chibi.fefi
Summary: es una pequeña historia para desearle un feliz cumpleaños a chile


Tal como dice el titulo, este es un fic que hice para desearle feliz cumpleaños a Chile, (saca una bandera chilena) ya son 200 años de independencia, y todo va bien (ok, esa ni yo me la creo, pero igual)

En fin… FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS MANUCITO!

Martín: no lo llames así

Chibi-fefi: Porque?

Martín: porque solo yo puedo llamarlo así!

Así la autora y argentina comenzaron a pelear

Cami-chan: bien, pues, como estos dos van a estar un rato asi, a leer!

* * *

Chile se despertó inusualmente temprano ese día, además del hecho de que estaba de un muy buen humor. Bajó las escaleras, desayuno todas las comidas dulces que encontró*. Después de todo, era su cumpleaños, podía hacer lo que quisiera ese día.

Luego de un tranquilo desayuno, se duchó y salio de su casa. Encontrándose con su hermana Costa Rica

Manuel, feliz cumpleaños!

Oh, gracias hermana n.n

Quieres ir por un helado? – ofreció Fernanda cortésmente

Seguro! – aun después de comer todo cuanto encontró en su camino, Manu continuaba con hambre.

Así, ambos países se retiraron del lugar, pero mientras se iban, Fernanda hizo una seña en su espalda

* * *

Mientras tanto, en los arbustos

* * *

- ya podemos entrar – dijo un rubio saliendo de entre nos arbustos de la casa de chile

- si – dijo un castaño apareciendo igualmente de entre los arbustos

- ven migue, sígueme – le dijo argentina a Perú

- pero… martín, como se supone q entremos?

- Así!- dijo el rubio, enseñándole a migue un llavero, el cual estaba repleto de pues… llaves

- Eso es...?

- Exacto, son las replicas exactas de las llaves que utiliza Manu para cada una de las habitaciones de su hogar

- OK… no preguntare como las conseguiste- dijo el castaño con algo de miedo

- Si, es mejor – respondió el rubio con una cara q daba miedo

* * *

Luego de llamar a todos los hermanos** mucho trabajo, algunas disputas y muchos problemas, finalmente avían terminado la fiesta sorpresa para Manu.

Cuando sintieron que él y costa rica se acercaban, rápidamente se escondieron. Y al momento que el chileno cruzó la puerta, gritaron

- SORPRESA!

- Feliz cumpleaños chile! – gritaron al unísono todos los países, logrando hacer que el chileno sonriera (Manu sonrió, evento histórico para Latinoamérica!)

Luego de esto, un grupo de mujeres rodeó a chile. Lo cual no le gustó mucho a cierto argentino

- Feliz día mi amor! – gritó argentina corriendo a abrazar a chile. Toda la felicidad que Manu proyectaba n ese momento se desvaneció

- Ya llegó ese maricon culiao –dijo chile en un susurro mas que nada para él.

Argentina se fue acercando cada ves mas a Manu, y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, lo beso en los labios

- chile abrió los ojos a mas no poder, no esperaba que el muy idiota hiciera eso- qu- que demonios haces imbesil!

- Nada, solo les enseño a estas, y a todo aquel que ose tocarte, que eres **MIO**

- Maraco! Me prometiste que no le diríamos a nadie asta que yo lo quisiera ¡! – grito chile a lo que argentina comenzó a correr.

- O.o Manu y martín son amantes?- pregunto paraguay

- Eso creo – respondió Brasil

* * *

Después de veinte minutos de persecución y algunos golpes hacia Manu y martín por su comportamiento, por fin pudieron celebrar como se debe. Festejaron en el jardín, tenían alcohol, comida, música, y todo lo que hiciera falta.

* * *

Cuando finalmente las naciones se fueron, chile quedó solo en su casa, y tan cansado que se fue directo a su habitación. Y sin siquiera quitarse a ropa se acostó.

Pero… cuando chile se recostó en su cama, una voz familiar le habló

- Buenas noches – Manu al oír esto se sobresaltó, pero luego reconoció de quien era

- Que pasa? – pregunto el chileno

- Nada, te extrañaba, no hemos podido estar juntos – le respondió

- Martín sabes que no tengo tiempo – dijo el chileno con tristeza

- Si, lo se- dijo igualmente triste el otro

- Pero... ahora estamos juntos – dijo el pelinegro cambiando totalmente el ambiente

Argentina sonrió y se lanzó a besar a chile, beso que el otro contesto feliz

Pasaron unos segundos y se comenzaron a oír fuertes detonaciones

- que es eso! – pregunto alterado el rubio

- son fuegos artificiales, en conmemoración al bicentenario

- valla, debe de verse hermoso

- quieres verlos? – preguntó chile

- Seguro – dijo el otro. Chile le tapó los ojos a argentina y lo tomó en brazos, luego salió con él al balcón, el cual tenía vista hacia el mar. Cuando estuvieron fuera, quitó su mano para que el rubio pudiera ver.

- Woow es hermoso – la cara de Martín estaba llena de alegría.

Los dos pudieron ver el espectáculo en compañía del otro, en esos momentos nada, ni nadie más importaba.

* * *

1* en este fic, Manu AMA las comidas dulces

2** los países latinoamericanos

* * *

y... para todos los que son chilenos de corazón:

C-H-I chi! L-E le! chi chi chi le le le !VIVA CHILE!

Espero ue les haya gustado, se aceptan tomatasos, botellas de vodka, pasta, cerbeza y lo que me quieran mandar ^.^

Un saludo especial a mi querida imoto Maka-chan quien me alludó a ver si el fic estaba pasable n.n

para todas las que quedaron con ganar de chile/argentina, dejen un rr, si junto que quieres un cap especial de estos dos, lo escribiré, despues de todo, esa era mi idea principal, pero no me dio el tiempo u.u


End file.
